Gemas Elementales
by Guardian Espectral
Summary: Ahora si esta bien :) Antes de la rebelión fueron creadas 4 Gemas casi tan poderosas como un diamante,hechas para proteger a las 4 Diamantes. Las 4 gemas fueron enviadas a la tierra,pero solo una volvio... ¿Quienes son? ¿Siguen con vida? ¿¡Que? ¿¡Lapis es una? (Steven x Peridot y Lapis x Oc)
1. Chapter 1

Gracias a los que comentaron, no se porque se "tradujo" la historia :/ pero ya esta!

Antes de empezar quiero aclarar 7 cosas:

1-Habra muchas peleas,romance,drama y suspenso.

2-No todos las gemas seran mujeres,tambien habra hombres (Significa que si tendran genero aunque la Azucar diga que no).

3-Habra Oc's.

4-Esa historia ya la publique en wattpad.

5-Habra dulces para el que deje mad comentarios :p.

6-Las parejas por el momento son Steven x Peridot y nada mas,esto puede cambiar a futuro.

7-Me esforzare mucho al escribir los capitulos para que se vean bien y sean comodos de leer.

-"Hablando"-

-"Pensando"-

-"Cantando"-

Sin mas que decir,que

comience!

Palabras: 1900

Capitulo I: Guerra en casa.

Steven y las gemas se encontraban evacuando a todos los habitantes de la ciudad pues en el cielo se podian apreciar 5 naves parecidas a la que habia usado Peridot y Jasper para venir a la tierra,parecia que esta vez venían en serio.

Peridot se encontraba en el templo sentada en un rincon abrazando a su peluche de alien demasiado nerviosa y con mucho miedo pues hace ya algunas semanas le había gritado 'Tonta' a diamante amarillo en su cara y de tan solo pensar en todas las tropas que esta había mandado abordo de esas naves solo la hacia ponerse peor,abrazo con mas fuerza su peluche de alien esperando que esto acabara pronto.

-Algunas horas despues.-

Todas las Crystal Gems se encontraban en la playa,incluso Peridot y Lapis,observando fijamente las naves que no se habian movido.

-"Es una tonteria estar paradas aqui! Deberiamos fusionarnos en Ópalo y derribarlas desde aqui"-dijo Perla a Garnet que no volteo a verla.

-"Recuerda que ni Ópalo pudo derribar la nave de Peridot cuando ella llego,es mejor ahorrar nuestras energias y esperar a que ellos hagan el primer movimiento."-dijo Garnet y Perla solamente asintio.

-"Solo que no entiendo que estan esperando"-fue lo ultimo que dijo Perla.

Fue hasta que oscureció que las naves comenzaron a descender.

-"Preparense!"-grito Garnet invocando sus guantes y las otras gemas sus respectivas armas,Lapis creo varias manos de agua y Peridot se oculto detras de Steven.

Las Naves aterrizaron y de ellas salieron 5 Peridots,10 Jasper y 20 Rubi,todos formados haciendo camino para que alguien pasara.

Fue entonces cuando lo vieron.

El miedo recorrió el cuerpo de las Crystal gems,a excepción de Steven y Lapis.

-"Steven,tu y Peridot entren al templo"-dijo Garnet.

-"Pero quiero ayudar!"-contesto Steven.

-"No Steven,el es demasiado peligroso"-digo Garnet apuntando al que recién habia salido de la nave.

-"¿Quien es el?"-Preguntó Lapis con curiosidad.

-"¿No lo sabes? Si el es de los tuyos!"-grito Peridot confundiendo a Steven y Lapis.

-"Steven entren al templo!"-volvio a decir Garnet esta vez gritando Steven obedeció sin decir nada y tomo a Petidot para después correr al templo.

-"Primero acabaremos con las Jasper,Ruby y Peridots... Iremos por el al final"-Dijo Garnet corriendo al ataque seguida de las demas.

-En El Templo.-

Peridot tenia mucho miedo y se encontraba en una esquina abrazando sus piernas mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-"No me dejes sola porfavor..."-susurro Peridot llamando la atencion de Steven.

-"No te dejare"-dijo Steven sentándose a su lado.

-"Estamos perdidos"-dijo Peridot.

-"Tranquilizate las chicas solucionaran esto"-dijo Steven con una sonrisa pero Peridot no le presto mucha atención.

-"No lo entiendes Steven esto es malo! El es uno de las 4,ellas no podran hacerle nada...Tal vez Lapis que fue su compañera... No,el es mucho mas fuerte"-Dijo Peridot demasiado nerviosa.

-"¿Una de las 4? ¿Peridot a que te refieres?"- pregunto Steven poniéndose nervioso por las palabras de Peridot.

-Con Las Crystal Gems.-

Todas las Gemas enemigas se encontraban en el suelo,otras habían vuelto a su gema y unas mas ya habían sido enviadas al templo... Solo quedaba una.

-"Rindete te superamos en numero!"-grito Perla apuntandolo con su lanza.

-"Eso es en lo unico que me superan"-Dijo la unica gema que quedaba.-"Lapis... No puedo creer que nos traicionaras... Que me traicionaras!"-grito con enojo y tristeza la gema.

-"No se de que hablas,yo ni siquiera te conozco!"-respondió Lapis con duda en su voz.

-"Lapis..."-susurro la gema sin que nadie lo escuchara -"Soy yo,Topacio,debes recordarme! Todas las cosas que pasamos!"- grito el ahora ya conocido Topacio.

-"Lo siento yo... No te conozco"-dijo Lapis bajando la mirada sintiendo lastima sin razón alguna.

-"Ni siquiera a Esmeralda? Cuarzo Ro... Bah olvidalo! Ven tu contra mi,uno a uno"-dijo Topacio caminando hacia el campo de batalla.

Lapis comenzó a caminar hacia el pero fue detenida por Amatista.

-"Yo lo hare"-dijo Amatista corriendo hacia Topacio con su látigo en mano.

Amatista comenzó a girar sobre si misma comenzando su ataque hacia Topacio pero este no se estaba apunto de golpear a su objetivo pero este la tomo del cuello y apretó con gran fuerza.

-"No te metas"-dijo Topacio lanzando a Amatista hacia Perla y Garnet.-"Lo mismo va para ustedes"- amenazo Topacio.

-"Esta bien,hare lo que pueda"-dijo seria Lapis caminando hacia topacio -"Bien es hora de bailar"-dijo Lapis sonriendo un poco -"¿Porque dije eso?"-se pregunto mentalmente Lapis.

-"Solo dejate llevar Lapis,no pienses en tus movimientos,solo confia en mí"-Susurro Topacio solo para que Lapis lo escuchara -"Bien es hora del show!"-grito Topacio con una sonrisa y corrio directo a Lapis que estaba confundida por las palabras que le dijo.

Topacio comenzo fuerte golpeandola en el rostro haciendo que retrocediera,Lapis se agachó e intento golpear a Topacio en el estomago pero esta tomo su mano y la lanzo varios metros.

Topacio corrio hacia Lapis y la levanto tomandola del cuello.

-"Sigue mi consejo Lapis,yo fui tu compañero por muchos siglos,confia en mí... Recuerdame... "-Le susurro Topacio y después la azotó al suelo.

-"Garnet,debemos ayudarla!"-le grito Perla prepcupada.

-"No,ya eh visto lo que ocurre si intervenimos"-dijo Garnet acomodando sus gafas -"Pero mi visión futura no me deja ver al vencedor de esta batalla"-dijo Garnet volteando a ver a Lapis.

-Con Steven Y Peridot.-

Peridot seguía en el rincón y aun tenia bastante miedo de que le atraparan,comenzo a respirar agitadamente y Steven corrio hacia ella a abrazarla.

-"Tranquila Peri,todo estara bien..."-le susurro Steven pero ella no se calmaba asi que comenzo a cantar.

-"Lágrimas recuerdo, cayeron por tu rostro

Cuando dije: "No te dejaré."

Las sombras casi asesinaron tu luz

Recuerdo que dijiste: "No me dejes sola por favor"

Mas esta noche muerto y enterrado todo ya quedó.

El sol caerá, tus ojos cierra ya

Bien estarás, no te lastimarán

El día vendrá y a salvo estaremos ya lo verás

No mires por la ventana

cariño, en llamas todo está

Tras las puertas esta guerra continuará

No te sueltes

De esta canción

No importa si la música no suena más... No suena más...

El sol caerá

Tus ojos cierra ya

Bien estarás

No te lastimarán

El día vendrá

Y a salvo estaremos ya lo verás

El sol caerá

Bien estarás

El día vendrá

Y a salvo estaremos ya lo verás"-

Al terminar de cantar Steven,Peridot ya se encontraba mejor pero no dejaba de abrazarlo.

-"Eh Peridot..."-comenzo a hablar Steven pero Peridot lo interrumpio.

-"Porfavor,no puedo explicarlo pero asi me siento mejor"-dijo Peridot sin abrir los ojos.

-"E-esta b-ien"-contesto el híbrido tartamudeando. -"Peridot... Te vez tan adorable... Yo tambien quiero quedarme así"-pensó Steven recostando su cabeza con la de Peridot olvidando completamente lo que ocurría a fuera.

-Lapis vs Topacio-

Lapis se levanto y cerro los ojos respiro ondo y decidió seguir el consejo de su oponente,algo le decía que si podía confiar en el,se dejo llevar...

Topacio corrio hacia lapis y la intento golpear con su brazo derecho pero uná cadena de agua jalo su brazo hacia el suelo tirándolo.

-"Eso es"-dijo Topacio con una sonrisa rompiendo la cadena de agua y dando un salto hacia atras.

Lapis tomo agua del oceano y la lanzo a Topacio que puso las manos frente a el extendiendo las palmas y con una rafaga de aire el agua fue lanzada hacia Lapis que no se movió, el agua solo paso a su alrededor sin tocarla.

La gema de Lapis comenzó a brillar y ella movio su mano hacia su gema de donde con un gran brillo aparecio una espada.

Garnet y Perla se sorprendieron de que lapis pudiera invocar un arma,sin embargo Topacio tambien invoco su propia arma.

Lapis bloqueo la espada de Topacio y con una mano de agua jalo a Topacio lanzándolo al aire,Lapis invocó sus alas y de un gran salto se puso arriba de Topacio apunto de atravesarlo con la espada.

-"No lo haras"-dijo Topacio soplando hacia Lapis causando varios cortes en la piel de Lapis y alejándola de el.

Topacio cayo de pie y esperó a que Lapis aterrizara.

-"¿Como te sientes Lapis?"- pregunto Topacio.

Lapis no respondio y corrio a toda velocidad hacia Topacio,Lapis con su espada intento cortar la cabeza de Topacio pero este se agacho resiviendo un rodillazo de Lapis que esperaba este movimiento,Lapis se quedo parada viendo como Topacio se paraba.

Topacio se levanto -"Esa no es toda tu fuerza,necesitamos hablar Lapis,pero primero debo llevarte a ti y a la Peridot traicionera ante Diamante Amarillo"-dijo Topacio caminando lentamente hacia Lapis para despues abrazarla y susurrarle -"Perdone..."- después de decir esa oracion topacio atraveso con su espada a Lapis.

-"Ahhh!"-fue el grito de dolor de Lapis seguido del sonido de un "Puf".

Topacio tomo la gema de Lapis y la puso cuidadosamente en el suelo.

-"Bien ¿Alguien me podría decir donde esta la Peridot?"-dijo Topacio mientras Garnet y Perla lo miraban molestas.

-Con Steven y Peridot.-

Ambos habian escuchado el grito de Lapis y se encontraban prrocupados por la gema azul,intentaron calmarse pero el grito de Perla y Amatista no ayudo en nada.

-"Peridot debemos ir a ayudar a las gemas!"-grito Steven corriendo hacía la puerta pero fue detenido por Peridot.

-"No Steven! Si Lapis no pudo tu no tendras oportunidad!"-grito Peridot.

-"Pero si nosotros lo atacamos juntos talvez podamos"-le dijo Steven.

-"Si quieres ir hazlo! Yo me quedare aqui"-dijo Peridot sentandose.

-"Esta bien,ya vuelvo"-dijo Steven saliendo para ayudar a las gema.

Steven salio y lo primero que vio fue a Garnet atravesada por una espada separándose y volviendo a sus gemas.

-"Oh no Garnet!"-grito Steven -"Chicas..."-susurro viendo las gemas de sus amigas en el suelo.-"Tu pagarás!"-grito Steven corriendo hacia Topacio peto este lo golpeo y estrello contra el suelo,le apunto con la espada amenazando con atravesarlo pero una piedra lo golpeo en el rostro.

-o-

¿Pero quien fue?

¿Peridot o talvez Connie?

¿Cuales Drogas?

¿El que no tenia imaginación?

¿Topacio y Lapis se conocen?

¿A que se referia Peridot con lo que le dijo a Lapis?

¿Puede esta historia ser mas rara?

Gracias por leer y recuerden habra dulces para el que comente mas la historia :D.

Topacio-Viento

Lapis Lazuli-Agua

Cuarzo-Fuego

Esmeralda-Tierra


	2. ¿Otro Tipo De Fusion?

Steven salio y lo primero que vio fue a Garnet atravesada por una espada separándose y volviendo a sus gemas.

-"Oh no Garnet!"-grito Steven -"Chicas..."-susurro viendo las gemas de sus amigas en el suelo.-"Tu pagarás!"-grito Steven corriendo hacia Topacio peto este lo golpeo y estrello contra el suelo,le apunto con la espada amenazando con atravesarlo pero una piedra lo golpeo en el rostro.

-"Toma eso ñejejeje!"-grito Peridot lanzandole rocas a Topacio que solo mantuvo la calma.

-"Con que aqui estas,Diamante Amarillo te quiere ver y no parecía muy feliz..."-dijo Topacio caminando hacia Peridot que retrocedia con cada paso que Topacio daba.

-"A-alejate"-tartamudeo Peridot lanzándole mas piedras pero Topacio no se detenia.

-"Tu vendras conmigo"-dijo Topacio tomando su espada para hacer volver a Peridot a su gema pero antes de que la atravesará algo se interpuso en su camino.

-"No dejare que la toques!"-grito Steven interponiéndose con su escudo entre la espada y Peridot.

Topacio golpeo con su puño el escudo de Steven con tanta fuerza que lanzo al hibrido junto a Peridot hacia atras.

-"Rayos! Desearia que Connie estuviera aqui,hací podríamos fuaionarnos y derrotarlo..."- Penso Steven y después volteo a ver a Peridot -"Tendremos que intentarlo..."-susurro y después se paro dandole una mano a Peridot para ayudarla.

-"¿Que haremos Steven? ¡Nos derrotará y llevara al Homeworld!"-grito Peridot asustada.

-"Tranquila, tengo una idea"-le dijo Steven sonriendo.

-"¿Cual es?"-pregunto Peridot aun con miedo.

-"Debemos fusionarnos"-dijo Steven sorprendiendo a la enana verde.

-"No,debe haber otra forma"-dijo Peridot negándose pues no queria decirlo pero le daba algo de miedo fusionarse.

-"Es la unica for..."- Steven fue interrumpido por un golpe de Topacio en el estomago que despues tomo a Peridot y choco su cabeza contra la de el rompiendo su visor y agrietando su gema.

Steven fue corriendo para alejar a Peridot de Topacio sin darse cuenta de lo que habia pasado,Steven logro golpear a Topacio con su escudo haciéndolo retroceder después lanzo su escudo hacia la mano de Topacio haciendo volar su espada.

Topacio corrio por su espada mientras Steven aprovechó y fue con Peridot que se encontraba de rodillas viendo al suelo.

-"Mi gema! Creo que algo no esta bien"- penso Steven llegando con Peridot -"¿Peridot estas bien?"-preguntó Steven haciendo que Peridot volteara,cosa que lo iso asustar pues noto que de los ojos de Peridot salian lagrimas y su visor estaba roto -"Peridot..."-susurro Steven mientras en el nacían nuevas emociones.

Pov. Steven

Solo mirarla ahi,de rodillas,con su visor roto,las lágrimas cayendo de sus ¿lindos ojos? Verla tan fragil e indefensa,con tanto miedo que provoca en mi un inmenso deseo de protegerla con mi vida si es necesario,pero no quería volver a verla asi...

Je,no lo habia notado pero en realidad Peridot es muy linda...

Fin Pov Steven

Steven corrio y abrazó a Peridot pero ella no se movio,de pronto una luz cegadora comenzó a cubrirlos y en donde una vez habian dos personas ahora solo habia una.

"Pero que..."-susurro la fusión recién aparecida observando sus manos y pies -"vaya... Esto es... Asombroso!"-grito la fusion saltando emocionada y corriendo en circulos -"Pero ¿cual es mi nombre? La fusión de un Cuarzo y una Peridot... Podria llamarme..."-dijo la fusión curiosa sentándose en el suelo como si nada pasara,segundos despues se dejó caer acostada -"No tengo ni idea jeje"-dijo riendo y despues se puso de pie -"Lo había olvidado!"-grito de forma infantil -"Tengo que derrotarte!"-dijo sacando una espada de su estómago.

-"Por mis estrellas esto es tan cool!"-dijo la Fusión viendo las llamas que salian de su espada-"Ahora si! Bien! Que comience la fiesta!"-grito la fusión con tono de diversión corriendo hacia Topacio.

-"Esa espada... Esa frase... No puede ser ¿¡Tu eres C...!?"-Topacio no pudo terminar su oración pues fue atravesado por la espada -"Lapis..."-fue lo ultimo que dijo volteando a ver la gema de la mencionada antes de desaparecer en un poof y volver a su gema.

Steven y Peridot se separaron respirando agitados.

-"Eso fue increible!"-grito Steven con estrellas en los ojos -"No es cierto Peridot? ¿Peridot?"-pregunto Steven al no recibir respuesta volteando a verla notand que estaba triste -"¿Que pasa Peri?"-preguntó Steven sentandose a su lado.

-"Mi gema, senti como perdia un fragmento..."-dijo Peridot señalando su gema.

-"O dios!"grito Steven viendo su gema.

-"Lo se Steven ya no tengo salvación..."-susurro la pequeña gema verde bajando la mirada.

-"No es eso Peridot,mira!"-dijo jalando a Peridot hacia el templo buscando desesperado un espejo hasta que lo encontró.

-"Por mis estrellas que rayos es esto!"-grito Peridot viendo como un pequeño trozo de su gema era diferente... Era rosa -"Pero yo vi como el fragmento de mí gema caía antes de que... Nos... fusionaramos"- dijo Peridot

-"Crees que... Espera un segundo,esa gema tambien golpeo la mia...talvez"-dijo Steven levantando su camisa revelando que un trozo de su gema era color verde. -"Ahhhh! Que significa esto!"-grito Steven nervioso.

-"Tranquilo Steven,si lo que pienso ahora mismo es correcto no nos pasara nada"-dijo Peridot mucho mas tranquila.

-"Esta bien,confio en ti"-dijo el hibrido relajandose un poco.

-"y por cierto"-hablo Peridot.

-"Si Peri?"-contesto Steven.

-"Gracias por salvarme Steven"-dijo Peridot con una sonrisa abrazando a Steven que lo correspondio alegre.

Repentinamente una luz cubrió a ambos y volvió a aparecer la Fusión sin nombre especifico volteando a los lados confundida para despues separarse de nuevo.

-"Yo lo siento... Se que te da miedo fusionarte y yo... Perdoname"-dijo Steven avergonzado.

-"¿Quien te dijo que le tengo miedo?"-preguntó Peridpot con intriga,juraría no haberle dicho eso a nadie

-"Emm... No lo se"respondió el híbrido von ña verdad.

-"¿Entonces como lo sabes?"-pregunto Peridot levantando sus manos.

-"Yo solo lo senti!"-grito Steven cerrando los ojos.

-"¿¡Como que lo sentiste!? ¿¡Como sientes los pensamientos de otra persona!?"-continuó gritando ls gema verde.

-"No lo se! Yo sólo sentí que te daba miedo y lo dije!"-grito Steven mas fuerte.

-"agh olvidalo"-dijo Peridot cambiando el tema -"¿No crees que deberiamos ir por las gemas?"-dijo Peridot señalando hacía fuera.

-"Tienes razón"-dijo Steven tomando la mano de Peridot llevandola hacia afuera.

Una vez afuera Steven solto a Peridot.

-"Si,yo lo hago"-dijo Peridot de la nada.

-"¿Que?"-pregunto Steven confundido.

-"Lo que me pediste"-contesto Peridot.

-"Yo no te eh pedido nada"-dijo Steven mas confundido.

-"Dijiste: Yo encapsulare las gemas enemigas y le pedire a Peridot que lleve las gemas de las chicas a casa."-dijo Peridot con los ojos cerrados.

-"Emm Peridot... Yo no dije eso,lo pensé"-Respondió Steven haciendo que Peridot abriera los ojos sorprendida.

-"Solo hagamoslo"-dijo Peridot corriendo hacia las gemas de Ruby,Lapis,Zafiro,Perla y Amatista. -"Creo que si sucede lo que estoy pensando..."-susurro Peridot sin que Steven la escuchara.

Peridot llevo las gemas de las Crystal Gems a la casa y las dejo sobre la mesa,minutos despues llego Steven diciendo que habia terminado.

-"Steven y si interrogamos a Topacio?"-pregunto Peridot.

-"No lo se Peri,creó que debemos esperar a las chicas"-dijo Steven no muy seguro de la idea.

-"Pero talvez tenga información importante, cono yo cuando me capturaron."-dijo Peridot.

-"Tienes razón, pero es demasiado fuerte,podria escapar y derrotarnos"-dijo Steven pero luego tuvo una idea -"Emm... Podríamos... Interrogarlo fusionados?"-dijo sin estar seguro de la reaccion de Peridot.

-"Mejor esperemos a que se regenere Lazuli"-dijo Peridot no queriendo saber nada sonre fusiones.

-"Esta bien pero eso puede tardar bastante, una semana tal vez"-Dijo Steven.

-"De hecho Lazuli deberia regenerarse en unas cuantas horas"-dijo Peridot sorprendiendo un poco a Steven.

-"No lo sabia,bueno en lo que se regenera ire a dormir, estoy cansado"-dijo Steven estirándose.

-"¿Yo que puedo hacer?"-dijo Peridot sin saber en que distraerse.

-"¿Quieres dormir?"-preguntó Steven recibiendo como respuesta un si.-"Bien,sigueme"-dijo caminando a la cama junto a Peridot.-"Ahora solo acuestate,cierra los ojos,relajate y no pienses en nada"-dijo Steven mientras veía como Peridot hacia lo que el dijo,segundos despues se pudo dar cuenta que Peridot ya estaba durmiendo.

-"Se ve muy linda..."-susurro Steven con un sonrojo acariciando la mejilla de Peridot.-"Mejor ire a dormir"-dijo acostándose lo mas lejos de Peridot para no molestar.

(Oh que es esto? Un repentino cambio de letras? Algo importante viene)

Steven se levantó en un lugar que le recordaba mucho a la habitacion de su madre,sin embargo aqui el color verde tambien estaba presente.

-"¿Que es esto? ¿Donde estoy?"- se preguntaba el pequeño híbrido.-"Peridot! Garnet! Lapis! Quien sea!"- grito Steven buscando ayuda pero no hubo respuesta alguna hasta que...

-Steven!"-

Escucho la voz de Peridot,volteo a los lados desesperado hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver el cabello en forma de triángulo de Peridot.

-"Peridot!"-grito corriendo hacia ella y cuando la tuvo en frente esta se le lanzo abrazandolo.-"este ¿Peridot?"-pregunto Steven avergonzado.

-"Yo,este lo siento"-dijo nerviosa Peridot -"¿Rayos porque hice eso?"-penso Peridot.

-"No hay problema... ¿Sabes donde estamos?"- pregunto Steven volteando a los lados.

-"En realidad crei que tu sabías"-dijo Peridot.

Repentinamente frente a ellos apareció la fusión de ellos.

-"Hola!"-dijo animada la fusión.

-"¿Eres nuestra fusión?"- pregunto Peridot sorprendida.

-"Sí!"grito alegre la fusión abrazandolos.

-"¿Pero como existes si nosotros no estamos fusionados?"-pregunto ahora Steven confundido.

-"De hecho están fusionados en el mundo real,ahora mismo estan dentro de mi o de ustedes,algo asi"-dijo la fusión jugando con su cabello.

-"¿Pero como nos fusionamos si estabamos dormidos?"-pregunto Steven a Peridot

-"Uh yo se! yo se!"-dijo la fusión levantando la mano como niña pequeña.-"Bueno una parte de mi lo sabe,bien Peridot lo sabe,pero como se que no lo quiere decir yo lo hare!"-dijo entusiasmada.-"Al parecer sus gemas se rompieron justo despues de que se fusionaran, gracias a la fusión y los poderes curativos de Steven ambas gemas se curaron con el primer trozo que encontraron y como eran de las mismas medidas... Un trozo de Peridot se fusiono con tu gema Steven e igual con ella, esto iso que se creara una conexión entre ustedes,pueden fusionarse con solo estar cerca y pueden comunicarse mentalmente si lo intentan"explico la fusión dejando a Steven y Peridot con la boca abierta.

-"Esto es... No se que decir"-dijo Steven -"No creí que fueras muy lista"-le dijo Steven a la fusión -"Espera... Yo soy parte de ella ¿Me acabo de insultar a mi mismo?"-penso Steven entrando en un dilema existencial.

-"No se de que se sorprende si ya se lo imaginaba"-susurro la fusión viendo a Peridot. -"¿Y que opinan de esto?"-preguntó la fusión viendo las gemas que la conformaban.

-"Yo no lo se... creo que es genial"-dijo Steven apenado.

-"Yo aun sigo confundida de que podamos hablar con nuestra Fusión"-dijo Peridot.

-"Quisiera hablar mas pero Lapis nos esta viendo mientras duermen y es muy incomodo"-dijo la fusión mientras se desvanecía dejando solos a Steven y Peridot.

-"cerremos los ojos e intentemos despertar"-dijo Steven y ambos lo hicieron.

Fuera del Espacio Mental Compartido.

La Fusión abrió lentantamente los ojos bostezando mientras lo hacia.

-"Hola"-dijo Lapis parada a un lado.

-"Ahhh!"-grito la fusion asustada cayéndose de la cama mientras Lapis solo la observaba seria.

-"wow! Se siente genial ser yo!"-grito la fusión saltando.

-"¿Quien eres?"-pregunto Lapis seria.

-"¿No lo sabes? Mira!"-dijo la fusión señalando su gema en la frente y la gema en su estómago.

-"¡¿Steven y Peridot?!"-pregunto casi gritando Lapis recibiendo un si como respuesta -"Nunca lo hubiera imaginado..."-susurro la gema del mar.

-"Oye y ya que estas aqui ¿Nos ayudarias a interrogar a Topacio? Si te preocupas de que escape tranquila lo haremos en la habitación de mama!"-pregunto y grito la fusion con energia.

-"mmm... Esta bien,supongo"-dijo Lapis -"En verdad quiero averiguar mas sobre el..."-penso Lapis.

-"Entonces vamos!"-dijo la fusión lanzándose a los brazos de Lapis que la atrapo. -"¿Me cargarias hasta allá?"-pregunto con mirada tierna pero Lapis solo la dejo caer -"Un simple 'No' era suficiente!"-grito desde el suelo.

-"¿Vendran Fusionado?"-pregunto Lapis.

-"Por el momento si,nos sentimos mas seguros."-hablo la fusión parandose.

Lapis y la Fusión sin nombre fueron por la gema de Topacio y la llevaron al cuarto de Rose donde despues de unas ligeras remodelaciones la liberaron permitiendo que se regenerara.

(N.A: Aprovechare u les hare una descripción del personaje)

El color de piel de topacio es de un celeste muy palido,sus ojos son azules,su cabello es de un azul que casi parece blanco,es unos 2cm mas alto que lapis y igual que ella delgado.

Su vestimenta son unos pantalones y camisa blancos con detelles en azul.

(N A: Su gema esta ahi donde se cortan los suicidas xD no recuerdo el nombre, lo siento)

Topacio se regenero dentro de una especie de escudo que lo alejaba de la fusion y Lapis.

Topacio abrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Lapis e intento correr hacia ella pero chocó con el escudo.

-"Lapis! Estas bien,me alegro que al final no pudiera llevarte a Diamante amarillo,no se lo que te hubiera hecho, talvez hacerte dar tu escénica elemental"-hablaba Topacio preocupado.

-"¿Escencia elemental?"-pregunto confundida Lapis.

-"Oh lo olvide,no recuerdas muchas cosas"-dijo Topacio y luego noto a la fusión -"Tu! Nos traicionaste! Eramos tu equipo y tu nos atacaste a traición! Maldita seas Rose! ¿Y porque tienes esa forma?"-grito molesto Topacio.

-"Eh yo no soy Rose! Soy la fusión de su hijo y una Peridot!"-dijo la fusión retrocediendo unos pasos nervisosa.

-"¿Su hijo?"-pregunto Topacio.

-"Si veras mi madre se enamoro de un humano y despues tuvieron a una parte de mi,es complicado decirlo fusionados"-dijo la fusión riendo nerviosa.

-"Creo que lo entiendo"-dijo Topacio -"Oye fusión, me gustaría hablar con Lapis a solas ¿nos podrias dejar?"-pidio Topacio.

-"Pero me aburrire"-dijo con cara triste.

-"Yo se que te podria entretener un rato"-dijo Lapis con una sonrisa.

-"¿Que?"-pregunto.

-"Responde esto ¿Eres hombre o mujer?"-pregunto Lapis aun sonriendo.

La fusión abrio los ojos como platos y camino lejos de ellos para despues tirarse al suelo.

-"¡Podrias quitar el escudo!"-pidio Topacio gritando y de pronto el escudo desapareció-"¡Gracias!"- grito Topacio y vio como la fusión levantaba un pulgar. -"Por fin podremos hablar Lapis"-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Palabras:2518

¿Que tal?

Bien,no se si los estoy confundiendo espero que no xD.

Gracias a los que votaron, ya compre los dulces asi que pronto se los enviare :)

Si tienen dudas,sugerencias o criticas no duden en comentarlas.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos para la proxima,un abrazo,un saludo y... Chao chao! Adios!


	3. Te Recuerdo

**Antes** **de** **comenzar** **quisiera** **agredecer** **a** **todos** **los** **que** **comentan** **y** **votan** **la** **historia,gracias** **de** **todo** **corazón** **y** **espero** **seguir** **complaciendolos** **con** **cada** **capítulo :D.**

 _Aclaración: Lapis_ _solo_ _ayudo_ _a_ _detener_ _la_ _invasión_ _porque Steven_ _se_ _lo_ _pidio,a_ _ella_ _no_ _le_ _interesa_ _el_ _planeta_ _Tierra,al_ _menos_ _no_ _mucho (Por mas cruel_ _que_ _suene_ _xD)_

 _Aclaración 2: Rose_ _fue_ _creada_ _en_ _el_ _homeworld._

 _Topacio-Aire_  
 _Cuarzo-Fuego_  
 _Lapis_ _Lazuli-Agua_  
 _Esmeralda-Tierra_

 _C_ ** _apitulo 3:_** _ **Te**_ _**Recuerdo...**_

-"¿Y entonces de que quieres hablar?"-pregunto Lapis sintiendo,por alguna extraña razon,confianza con el.

-"Solo te quiero hacer recordar"-respondio Topacio con una sonrisa amable.-"Pero debemos Fusionarnos"-le dijo extendienole su mano a la gema del mar.

-"No lo se... La ultima vez que me fusione no fue nada agradable"-respondio Lapis un poco temerosa.

-"¿Con quien te fusionaste?"- pregunto Topacio con ¿Celos?

-"Jasper"-contesto Lapis con un poco de odio en su voz.

-"Esa maldita! Ya vera cuando la encuentre!"-dijo Topacio celoso -"Pero dejando a esa Jasper de lado,fusionemonos Lapis"-pidio Topacio.

-"¿Y si solo me quieres usar para derrotar a las otras?"-pregunto Lapis derramando algunas lagrimas recordando como la utilizo Jasper.

Topacio se acerco a ella y limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos le dijo -"Lapis... Confía en mi"-

Lapis y Topacio acercaron sus rostros lentamente apuntó de juntar sus labios pero inesperadamente Lapis desvío la cabeza solamente abrazandolo.

-"Confió en ti..."-le susurro Lapis a Topacio mientras una luz brillante los cubria fusionandolos en un solo ser...

 ** _Siglos_** **_Atras..._**

Vemos a Topacio luchando contra Lapis en un campo de entrenamiemto del Homeworld se veia como ambos mantenian una pelea pareja mano a mano.

De pronto Lapis logro someter a Topacio haciendo que este se rindiera.

-"Gané"-dijo Lapis sonriendo ayudando a Topacio a levantarse.

-"¿Como vamos?"-pregunto Topacio ya de pie.

-"Con esta vamos empatados de nuevo"-contesto Lapis.

Topacio iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por alguien que les gritaba a lo lejos.

-"Topacio! Lapis!"-gritaban dos gemas que corrian hacia ellos.

-"Esmer! Rose!"-grito Lapis saludando.

 **(N.A: Esmer es Esmeralda y es hombre,lose** **lose** **soy** **muy original)**

-"¿Que tal les fue en su misión?"-pregunto Topacio a los recien llegados.

-"Cosa sencilla,pero no entiendo de donde salen tantas gemas corrompidas..."-dijo Esmer pensativo.

-"Ni siquiera las pude curar"-dijo Rose bajando un poco la mirada triste.

-"¿Y ustedes que hacían?"-pregunto Esmer.

-"Lo de siempre,entrenar"-dijo Lapis restándole importancia.

-"Oh estaban haciendo otras cosas? Eh traviesos! Que la otra vez los escuchamos 'fusionandose' ¿Verdad Rose?"-dijo Esmer riendose.

-"Si que los escuchamos"-dijo Rose soltando una pequeña risa.

-"¿¡Que!? Y-yo n-no s-se de lo que hablan"-dijo Lapis sonrojada a mas no poder.

-"Y-yo no r-recuerdo nada de eso ¿Fusion? ¿Que es eso? jejeje"-dijo Topacio bajando la mirada sin atreverse a ver a sus amigos.

-"Oh vamos si bien se escuchaban los gritos de Lapis dicien..."decía Esmer pero fue interrumpido cuando Lapis y Topacio lo tiraron al suelo golpeando su cara contra el piso. -"No era necesaria tanta crueldad"-dijo Esmer con dolor causando la risa de todos.

 **Mas Siglos Atras...**

Esmeralda,Rose,Lapis y Topacio se encontraban frente a Diamante Rosa que los habia mandado a llamar.

-"Lapis Lazuli,Topacio,Esmeralda y Rose Cuarzo,fueron llamados aqui por que ustedes fueron elegidos como sucesores de los 4 Elementales,siganme"-dijo Diamante Rosa llegando a una sala que tenía cuatro pedestales con un collar que tenia la forma de sus gemas en ellos. -"Bien,les contare un breve resumen de la historia de las Gemas elementales."-dijo Diamante Rosa caminando al centro de la sala.

-"Hace mucho tiempo las Diamantes teniamos aun mas poder del que tenemos ahora,eramos capaces de controlar el fuego,tierra,agua y viento,pero teniamos tanto poder que eramos incapaces de controlarlo por voluntad,asi que extraimos ese poder de nosotras y decidimos darselo a 4 gemas,pero no cualquiera,4 gemas sobresalientes en cualquier aspecto,la mas fuerte, la mas agil,la mas lista o la que tuviera mayor sentido de liderazgo,esta vez todas hemos elegido la mas fuerte de nuestro ejército,Lapis Lazuli enviada por Diamante Azul,Topacio enviado por diamante blanco,Esmeralda enviado por Diamante Amarillo y Rose Cuarzo,enviada por mi,ustedes 4 son los mas fuertes de todas les gemas,exceptuando las Diamantes."-explico Diamante Rosa -"Muy bien,tomen esos collares con la forma de sus gemas y sigan mis instruccions...

 **Muchos** **Siglos** **despues...**

Lapis y Topacio reían juntos mientras hablaban.

-"¿Y viste como derrote a todas esas gemas corruptas yo sola?"-dijo Lapis con una sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos.

-"Eso fue genial! Ninguna te toco!"-dijo Topacio tambien sonriendo.

-"Si lo se..."-dijo Lapis quedándose pensativa -"¿Que crees que vuelva a esas gemas corruptas?"-pregunto Lapis con curiosidad.

-"Hay varios rumores... Pero el que mas se escucha entre las Peridot's es que las Diamantes intentan hacer mas gemas con poderes como los nuestros y las gemas corruptas son solo intentos fallidos"-dijo Topacio y ambos se quedaron callados.

-"Sabes que ellas no aprueban nuestra relación ¿verdad?"-pregunto Lapis sonrojandose al ver como la abrazaba Topacio.

-"No me interesa"-dijo Topacio acostandose sin dejar de abrazar a Lapis y dándole pequeños besos en las mejillas.

-"¿Te quieres Fusionar?"-dijo Lapis con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Topacio.

-"Pensé que nunca lo dirias"-dijo Topacio besando a Lapis en los labios mientras una luz los envolvia y aparecia su fusion...

 _ **De**_ _**Vuelta**_ _**Al**_ _**Presente...**_

Ambas gemas permanecieron fusionadas varios minutos mas,parada sin hacer o decir nada,sólo volteando hacia abajo,recordando su pasado.

 _ **Con**_ _**La**_ _**Fusión**_ _**De**_ _**Steven**_ _**Y**_ _**Peridot...**_

La fusión seguia tirada en el suelo mientras tenia una charla con ellas misma.

S-"Vamos, solo dejame ver rapido."-

P-"No Steven! Es muy vergonzoso"-

S-"Pero el cuerpo es de ambos! ¿no te da curiosidad saber que somos?"-

P-"Si pero..."-

S-"Lo vez! Dejame hacerlo."-

P-"Que no nos veremos bajo la ropa Steven! Mejor pensemos en nuestro nombre ¿si?"-

S-"Esta bien... Pues somos una fusión... ¿y si fusionamos nuestros nombres?"-

P-"mmm... Talvez Periven?"-

S-"¿porque tu nombre primero?"-

P-"Porque yo soy la lista aqui"-

S-"Eso no tiene nada que ver! seremos Stevidot!"-

P-"No,eso suena a que es muy usado"-

S-"Pero quien se va a llamar Stevidot en este planeta!"-

P-"Algun de esos personajes de eso que llamas televisión"-

S-"Tienes razon..."-

P-"Y si nos llamamos Jade?"-

S-"Me gusta"-

P-"Por algo soy la mas lista"-

Jade se sento y vio a lo lejos a alguien que nunca había visto.

-"¿Quien es ese?"-se pregunto la pequeña Jade y se puso de pie caminando hacia el desconocido.-"Parece que es una gema ¿pero como entro aqui?"-se pregunto caminando alrededor del desconocido -"Espera un segundo!"-dijo Jade revisando la espalda y muñeca del extraño -"Lapis y Topacio se fusionaron!"-grito sorprendida.

Antes de que Jade hiciera o dijera cualquier otra cosa la fusion frente a ella se separo dejando caer a Lapis y Topacio a los lados.

-"Wow! Su fusion es genial! ¿Y es hombre o mujer?"-pregunto Jade con sonrisa malevola.

-"Topacio..."-dijo Lapis poniéndose de pie -"No se como pude olvidarte"-dijo corriendo hacia el y abrazandolo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Descuida Lapis ya estamos juntos"-le dijo al oido.

-"cof cof esto es incomodo"-dijo Jade tosiendo un poco.

-"Lo sentimos"-dijerom Lapis y Topacio a la vez y despues se vieron con una sonrisa.

-"Ñeeee"-fue lo unico que salio de la boca de Jade.-"¿Y entonces que harás Topacio?"-pregunto un poco mas seria.

-"Quisiera volver al Homeworld junto con Lapis,pero conociendo a las diamantes nos quedran volver a separar"-contestó Topacio -"Y pues ya que no quiero volver intentare encontrar a Esmer,según se su última misión fue aqui con Rose"-dijo viendo a la Fusión. -"¿Quisieran acompañarme?"-les pregunto a Lapis y Jade.

-"Si claro"-dijo Lapis con una prqueña sonrisa.

-"Si!"-grito Jade y despues se desfusiono.

-"¿Que paso?"-pregunto Topacio.

-"Como no creemos que nos ataques Peridot ya no quiso seguir fusionada"-explico Steven y Peridot solo volteo a un lado.

-"Bien,primero alguien digame como salir de aqui"-dijo Topacio mientras caminaba por el lugar seguido por los demas...

 _ **Palabras:**_ 1384

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _Wow! Todo_ _lo que ocurre en_ _lo que las_ _demas_ _crystal_ _gems_ _se_ _regeneran._

 _Si_ _alguien_ _tiene_ _una_ _duda es libre_ _de_ _preguntar,críticas_ _y_ _consejos_ _son_ _bien_ _resividos :D_

 _ **Leer!**_

 _Me_ _gustaria_ _pedirles_ _un_ _pequeño favor,si_ _alguien_ _le_ _gustaría_ _aparecer_ _en la historia puede dejar_ _una prqueña_ _descripcion_ _de_ _sus_ _personajes_ _que_ _lleve_ _los_ _siguientes_ _datos._

 _Nombre;_ _ **(De**_ _**preferencia que este relacionado**_ _**con**_ _**su**_ _**gema.)**_  
 _Gema;_  
 _Lugar De_ _La_ _Gema;_  
 _Aspecto;_  
 _Personalidad;_  
 _Arma;_  
 _Gustos;_  
 _Disgustos_ _o_ _Miedos;_  
 _Interes_ _Romántico;_ ** _(Opcional. Que_** **_tengan_** **_un_** **_interes_** **_romantico_** **_no_** **_significa_** **_que_** **_los_** **_vaya_** **_a_** **_emparejar_** **_con_** **_el)_**  
 _Rival_ _o_ _Enemigo;_

 ** _Pd:Si_** **_es_** **_demasiado "Perfecto" lo cambiare un_** **_los_** **_personajes_** **_seran_** **_enemigos._**

 ** _Gracias_** **_por_** **_leer,un_** **_abrazo! Un saludo! Y... Chao! Chao! Adios!_**


End file.
